Matchmakers
by crankthatphan
Summary: Eren thinks Levi and Erwin are dating. Armin is confused. Levi thinks Eren and Armin are dating. Erwin is amused. Or, the one where Armin and Erwin try to set up Eren and Levi. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell does _he_ have that _I_ don't?" the lockers make a clattering noise as Eren leans against them.

Armin follows the boy's angry glare to see star mathletes, debaters, and football players Levi Ackerman and Erwin Smith silently walking down the hallway, their dull eyes fixated on the path being cleared before them by their peers. Their bodies move in perfect synchronization, the heels of their boots making a pleasing and perfectly-timed repetition that isn't at an obnoxious volume. Both of their postures are precise, and there's only a hairsbreadth between the left side of Levi's back and Erwin's right arm.

"Um.. What are you talking about?"

" _Erwin_! What the hell does Levi see in him?"

Armin raises an eyebrow. What on earth is Eren talking about? _What the hell does Levi see in him_? Erwin and Levi aren't dating.. are they? He doesn't recall either of them mentioning a relationship, let alone one with _each other_. "I.. I still don't understand.."

Eren seems to ignore him and continues shooting daggers at the back of Erwin's head. " _I_ have nice eyes and good muscles. _I_ 'm a good leader. _I_ make good arguments. _I_ can play football, too. _And_ do math."

"You're terrible at math, Eren.."

"Am not."

"You failed two major tests in a row and haven't turned your homework in for almost a month because you haven't done it and aren't planning to.."

"Okay, so I can't do math! But that doesn't make him better than me! Maybe I'm not a blonde with the body of a God or a straight-A student or built enough to be a tackle, but still! I can be a good boyfriend, much better than _that_ asshole."

Armin has never been more confused in his entire life.  
And he's listened to Mikasa complain about girl things.

* * *

"I _actually_ want to kill him." Eren mumbles while impolitely stabbing his potatoes with his fork, his eyes locked on the table where Levi and his posse are seated.

Armin looks over at the table just as Marco sets his tray down and tells Eren "Murder is never the answer, Eren. It's illegal". Levi is sat between Erwin and science Olympiad and fellow debater Zoe Hange. Levi's seat is much closer to Erwin's than it is Hange's, and Erwin's arm is lazily rested on the top rail of Levi's chair. The smaller boy seems to be leaning into the touch. If it were anyone else trying to do that to him, Levi most likely might have punched them.

Maybe they _are_ dating.

* * *

Armin makes the mistake of accompanying Eren to football practice that afternoon. During his time in the bleachers, he completes all of his homework (good), gets flirted with by a few cheerleaders (embarrassing), watches Eren almost get into a fist fight with Jean (bad), and rethinks his life's choices when Eren "discreetly" tries to kick the ball in Erwin's face (absolutely terrible).

While waiting outside the locker room for Eren to finish changing, Armin ponders Erwin and Levi's supposed romance. He isn't close with either of the two, but they do talk sometimes. Neither have mentioned dates, but they could of course be keeping it secret. They're practically always with each other and don't usually talk to anyone else, with some exceptions.

But even if their relationship _were_ a secret, wouldn't Erwin's eyes show it? There isn't even a _glimmer_ of appreciation _or_ infatuation in either of their eyes when they look at each other. Maybe Armin has never seen Levi show any type of emotion ever, but Erwin - though also extremely stoic - isn't as cold. Surely he'd see _something_.. right?

The door opening draws Armin out of his thoughts. Out walks a freshly cleansed Levi carrying his bags in one hand and a water bottle in the other. He gives Armin a small nod as a way of saying hello. Armin returns the silent greeting and watches Levi lean against the wall, his sharp yet bored gaze drilling holes into the door.

When Erwin exits the room, he gives Armin a small smile before approaching Levi. He attempts to slip an arm around the raven head, only for his gesture to be dodged and to be kicked in the shin.

"Don't touch me, dickhead, you're still sweaty."

Erwin chuckles and the two make their way out the building without another word.

Armin stares at the door with wide eyes. His heartbeat is all too fast, and his palms are starting to feel a bit sweaty.

Eren was right. _  
Levi and Erwin are dating._


	2. Chapter 2

The only noise throughout the small apartment is the scraping of pencil against paper as Erwin completes his Calculus assignment. Levi is sat across from him at the table, reading a copy of _A Brief History of Time_. Each of the boys have a cup of tea on a coaster in front of them. The pair are no strangers to silence, but the air is feeling a bit odd this evening.

The blond glances up from the sheet to see Levi drinking out of the porcelain, his uninterested façade failing to hide the ever so slight hint of trouble in his eyes.

"Rivaille?" he asks softly.

Levi's eyes flicker from the book to Erwin, his expression not changing.

No signs of annoyance.

That's unusual.

He hates being referred to by his proper name.

"You doing all right over there? You've been a bit out of it today."

The smaller of the two sets his cup down. "What makes you say that?"

"You haven't said or done anything about it yet. Usually you notice as soon as you walk in."

Levi arches a brow. "Notice what?"

Erwin looks over at the bookcase on the other side of the room. Dust is starting to gather on the shelves; this is the first time Levi's been over in a while, and because Erwin doesn't mind a little bit of something so tedious, he hasn't cleaned it up yet. When he looks back over, his guest is sitting straighter than normal, his muscles tense and a look on his face that is both disgusted and horrified.

"You were actually raised in a fucking barn, weren't you?" he snaps, standing up and immediately going to the cabinet full of cleaning supplies.

"If this is what you think a barn looks like, I would love to see you inside a real one. You would go absolutely maniacal."

Levi mumbles a "Whatever." and slides on a pair of latex gloves before going over and wiping the shelves with a cloth dampened with some type of cleanser.

Silence falls over the two again as Erwin observes his friend.

Levi's scrubbing isn't as vigorous as it usually is. He is, of course, still using more elbow-grease than a regular person would for something as simple as a little bit of dust. But him not not putting in his typical unnecessary amount of effort is concerning.

"You know you can talk to me about whatever's bothering you, right?" Erwin asks, looking back to his homework. He can feel Levi roll his eyes.

" _Je ne suis pas une fille, crétin_. I have no intentions of gossiping with you for hours about my stupid boy troubles."

"You're having boy troubles then?"

"God damn it, you did it again. Stop being so manipulative, you fucking bastard."

"I didn't manipulate you, you forgot to put your trusty filter on," Erwin smiles and looks over. "It is what I do best, though."

"I seriously hate you."

"Repeated lies don't always become the truth, Ackerman. Is it about Eren?"

Levi turns around, his eyes wide. "How the hell did you know?"

How could he _not_ know? Levi's expression is always a bit softer and more relaxed when he sees the kid. He spends a lot of his time staring at him, though the gaze isn't obvious to those who are unaware of the weird ways Levi works. He complains about Jean's brutality every time he and Eren fight, even if Eren was the initiator (which was almost all the time, really).

It's endearing, truthfully. Erwin loves the fact that Levi is genuinely interested in pursuing someone for something other than one night of pleasure.

"Lucky guess. What's wrong?"

"I.. He.. I always thought he was kinda.. into me, but.. Arlert.."

"Arlert..?"

"They're a thing."

Oh, Levi. So mislead and clueless.

"Are they?"

"Yes, Erwin. Don't you see the way they look at each other? It's hard to get either of them alone, too, because they're always with each other all the fucking time. And they're 'touchy-feely' and shit. It's so blatantly obvious."

Now it's Erwin's turn to raise an eyebrow. "So you're upset because Eren has a boyfriend?"

Levi looks back to the bookshelf and continues cleaning it. "I wouldn't call it 'upset'."

"Then what would you call it?"

He shrugs. "Pissed off, I guess. You shouldn't lead someone on like that. Shitty thing to do."

"I don't exactly think you're one to talk. Your track record isn't exactly.. pure and approachable."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means a lot of things. Mainly, you used flirt with people just to have sex with them, and that list of people is quite lengthy. It can be intimidating and even potentially a bit offensive to those who are actually infatuated with you."

"You know damn well that that list isn't anywhere near as long as the rumors like to make it seem."

"Yes, but it isn't exactly as short as you like to make it seem, either."

"Oh, fuck you."

Erwin says an impudent "You already have." before taking a drink of his tea.

"Douchebag."

"You don't seem to show any resentment against Armin."

"That's because I can't want to punch his stupid face without hating myself because he's so fucking _nice_. Why the hell can't Eren be dating a jackass?"

It takes Erwin a lot of self control to suppress his laughter. "I don't know, Levi. That's just the way life goes."

Levi sighs. "I guess so, yeah. And, Erwin?"

"Hm?"

"Don't tell anyone I got all sentimental with you."

"I think the rest of the world's definition of 'sentimental' is completely different from yours, but I won't do that to you. You've my word."


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Armin enters the school, he approaches someone who may be of great help. "Marco! You're gay, right?"

The freckled boy looks over from transferring his books to his locker. "Um.. Yes.."

"So then you must have a pretty strong 'gaydar', yeah?"

The brunet raises an eyebrow. "I can't tell if you're being serious or not."

Armin sighs, but he doesn't lose hope. "I know, it's a ridiculous thing to ask, just.. answer the question."

"Considering the fact that I have a huge crush on my very straight best friend, I'd say not really. Though some people would argue that that has nothing to do with anything. Why?"

Another sigh leaves Armin's lips. "Eren told me that Levi is dating Erwin, and I'm really confused because it _doesn't_ seem like they are indeed together, but it also seems _really obvious_ that they are indeed together. I chose to ask you because you're the only for-sure gay person I know. Other than Ymir, but she'd make fun of me if I asked her something like that."

"Girls' gaydars are usually pretty strong, though, dude. And you shouldn't invade other people's personal love lives. It's disrespectful."

Armin just stares at him.

"Okay, Jean doesn't count."

* * *

In homeroom, after the teacher has finished taking attendance, Armin decides to ask Mikasa. Surely she'd know about her older brother's relationship status, right?

"Hey, Mikasa?"

She looks over at him from the sketchbook in front of her, softness outlining her usually intimidating eyes. "Yes, Armin?"

"Is Levi dating anybody? Or, Erwin, more specifically?"

"Asking for Eren?"

"Of course."

A soft smile appears on the girl's lips. "I don't think so, no. And I truthfully don't really care. They could be for all I know. Levi _is_ really good at keeping secrets. But I don't think it's much of my business since he hasn't said anything about it. Either way, I still don't think Eren should dip his feet in that water."

Armin nods. He's about to return to editing his memoir for English, but another question comes to mind and he's asking it before he can properly process it. "Oh, and do you know if Reiner and Bertholdt are a thing, too? I was talking to Marco about it earlier and I've been thinking about it ever since."

* * *

Armin picks at his lunch, taking an elbow of cheese-drenched macaroni on the spork and letting it fall back into the pile, as he stares at the table. He's only kind of paying attention to Eren, Connie, and Marco's conversation about the newest game in the Half-Life franchise. The other part of him is lost in thought about Levi and Erwin.

There are two reasons this is bothering him so much. Reason number one is, of course, Eren. The other reason is that he likes knowing things, especially about his friends. It's a bit selfish, but it's true. He may not be close with either of the two, but he does consider Erwin and Levi his friends. Or, at least relatively good acquaintances.

He looks from the light blue plastic stuff of the table to where the two are seated. Similarly to the previous day, their chairs are quite close to each other's. Except this time, Levi's chair is turned more towards the side rather than forward and he has his elbow casually rested on Erwin's shoulder. The way the noiret interacts with the blond definitely makes it seem like they're a thing, considering the fact that Levi is really cold and bitter with everyone else, even the other people he's close with.

But it just doesn't make sense. He sounds like a broken record at this point, but there's really a lack of romantic connection between the two. Plus Levi seems like the possessive kind of guy who'd want everyone to know who belongs to him. And, well, he's yet to see Levi rip someone's head off over Erwin.

Maybe they're in one of those fake relationships where they're only dating to try and make someone jealous?

As if he's reading Armin's mind, Levi turns his head ever so slightly to face Armin's direction. His eyes just so happen to be directly on the blond, and it looks a lot like he's glaring. Armin's heartbeat speeds up and he quickly looks down at his food.

He glances back up at Levi about a minute later to see that the boy is no longer looking at him, and everyone at his table is either smiling or laughing. Sans Levi, who is scowling at all of them very harshly.

Of course Armin wonders what they're laughing about.

* * *

"Armin!" Eren's voice says seconds before Armin is engulfed in a hug. "Guess what, guess what!"

He doesn't know why he's excited, but with the pure enthusiasm in Eren's voice, he can't seem to help it. "What, what?"

"Guess who actually aced their history exam!"

"Eren, that's great!" Armin smiles proudly. "I told you studying would actually pay off."

Eren's hug tightens, and Armin is too happy for the guy to complain about the near-crushing feeling his bones get. "Yeah, I should do it more often. How about after practice, you, Mikasa, and I get ice cream? My treat."

Armin is about to accept the offer, but the sound of something slamming against metal stops him from doing so.

When he looks over at the source, along with every other student in the hallway, he sees that Levi has his fist against a locker, his muscles tense and his enraged eyes glued to the floor.

Everyone is quiet, probably (hopefully) just as afraid for their lives as Armin is, and staring at the boy in pure shock. Everyone except head cheerleader and relatively close friend of Levi's, Petra Ral.

" _Levi_ , dude! What the _hell_ is your deal?"

He looks back at her, causing her to straighten her posture and shut her mouth. Then Levi slowly lowers his arm, both fists still very clenched, before looking forward and angrily storming off, people nervously scrambling to get out of his way as he walks.

Armin feels the weird sinking and speeding up thing Eren's heart does as Levi passes them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Petra told me about the little scene you had earlier," Erwin says while adjusting his shoulder pads. "You're being quite childish about this ordeal. It's very unusual for you."

Instead of a snarky comment and/or punch to the face, Erwin gets a clearly uninterested "Uh-huh." in response. He glances over to the boy next to him to see, to no surprise, that he's already in uniform. The raven-haired boy is leaning against the lockers, his eyes focused on the area Eren's locker is in. And the angle his eyes are at would mean he's looking at...

Well, let's just say that Levi's never really been a shameful person. Good to know he hasn't changed, and apparently has no plans to do so in the future.

Erwin decides to have a little fun.

"She also informed me that she's pregnant, and that she has reason to believe you're the father."

"Yeah."

No, Levi, not 'yeah'.

"Keith has also been impregnated. You're potentially the father for his child, too."

"That's cool."

If he didn't know it before, now Erwin would be for sure that Levi's mind is definitely in a separate galaxy. Levi had at least once expressed interest in Petra before backing down after realizing how pure her intentions are (one manipulating her would truly make them a piece of shit person). Keith, though, was very far in left field; Erwin is the only male Levi has ever slept with, and he most certainly was not the one on the receiving end. The lack of a uterus part is something that can be left unsaid.

"Oh, and Armin mentioned that he and Eren are planning on having sex tonight. He seemed quite excited about it. Said something about strawberry flavors."

Levi's head quickly snaps over to look at Erwin, a dark, borderline homicidal look in his eyes. " _What_?"

Erwin laughs. "You're too easy, Ackerman."

"You fucking-!" the short male punches Erwin's arm. It only hurts a little. "Fuck you! What the hell is your problem?"

"You're being weird. You should actually talk to Eren instead of admire him from afar like a creeper. As a matter of fact, you can start now."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Uh, Levi?" Eren asks sheepishly, causing him to turn around.

Levi blinks, "Jaeger."

"I was wondering if you could give me any advice? About football, I mean. You know, any suggestions on how I could improve and... stuff."

The smallest of the three shows no hesitation and has no qualms of being his usual blunt self. "Your posture sucks. Your back's straight, but your shoulders aren't aligned and don't match. You need to draw your shoulder blades closer together, but not too far to where you look like a chick trying too desperately to stick out her chest. And you always seem distracted. I don't give a shit what dumb problems you've got in the tiny-ass brain of yours, but you need to stop letting them get to you when you're on the field. Your head needs to be in the game. Let it help you forget whatever's bothering you. Use it as a way to express your anguish. Or, whatever."

Eren looks both offended and grateful, a peculiar look only ever seen on the faces of the people who Levi, Mikasa, or Annie Leonhardt decide to finally talk to. "Thanks." he says enthusiastically before going back over to Jean, Reiner, and Bertholdt.

Erwin gets Levi's attention again, and the latter scowls at what he sees.

"What's that shitty smile on your face for, asshole?"

"Your flirting skills are quite horrible when you're doing it with someone you actually like."


	5. Chapter 5

Armin stands in front of his locker, eyes locked down the hallway, thumbs nervously twiddling each other, and heart pulsating a lot quicker than necessary. It's just a lie. One simple, dirty lie. There's nothing wrong with lying to an upperclassman, especially one you respect so greatly.

At least he isn't selling his soul to the Devil.  
Though it sure as hell feels like what's he going to do.  
It in fact feels like a better option than what he's going to do.

To his dismay, Erwin emerges from the sea of students. Both of them are alone, so it'll be much easier to carry out the tainted conversation.

But probably not.

"Uh, Erwin?" Armin asks once the taller blond is near, getting his attention (which only makes him even more nervous).

"Yes?"

"I have a really embarrassing thing to ask.."

The older boy raises a brow.

"I haven't been doing so hot in Geometry, and I was wondering if you could tutor me?" The lie is huge. Geometry is very dependent on logic, which Armin excels at using. His grades in the course are perfect, as they are in every other class he takes.

Erwin's emotionless blue eyes scan over Armin's face, causing him to grow even more nervous. Hopefully it isn't obvious.

"You want to talk to me about something."

It was obvious.

Armin bites his lower lip and nods, which makes Erwin smile ever-so softly.

"You could have just said so. No need to harm your personal integrity. You can meet me after practice, and we can grab something to eat at the nearest cafe, if that's all right with you."

"It sounds fine, yeah."

Erwin nods, bids Armin a quick goodbye, and continues making his way down the hall.

* * *

"Hey, Armin!" Eren's excited voice and the slamming of his tray against the table draws Armin's attention away from his carton of strawberry milk.

"Hey. What's got you all riled up?"

"I'm just excited for the game Friday. Mikasa and I are gonna grab some coffee after practice, wanna join us?"

"Oh, I'd love to, but I have other plans."

Of course, that's when Connie decides to butt in. "Ooh, do you have a date, Armin?"

Armin's face flushes a bright red, and Connie and Eren burst out laughing. Marco bites his lower lip to keep himself from also doing so.

"No, I do not have a date, Connie," Armin's voice is a much higher pitch than it usually is, "I will be meeting with an upperclassman to talk about some club-related things."

"Sooo, like a date?"

"No. It's with Erwin Smith."

Connie instantly loses all interest. "Oh. It isn't actually a date."

"That's what I was trying to tell you, yes."

"Why are you meeting with Erwin Smith?" Marco asks curiously, in place of Eren who now looks more than a little annoyed.

Armin shrugs and says, "Like I said earlier, club things," before picking up and taking a bite of his chicken sandwich.

Somehow, telling that lie was a lot easier.


	6. Chapter 6

After football practice, Erwin meets Armin outside of the locker room. Well, it's more like Erwin _startles_ Armin outside of the locker room.

"I'm sorry," Erwin apologizes to the smaller boy who's clutching the fabric covering his chest. "I didn't intend on scaring you."

"It-it's okay. I'm just... really nervous."

"Why's that?"

"Um, you'll see."

* * *

They sit in a silver booth with slightly worn-down puffy red cushions at a nearby cafe. Erwin leans back in his seat once Armin finishes his now understandably-nervous rambling. The smaller boy anxiously drums his slender fingers against his condensation-covered glass of iced sweet tea, eagerly awaiting Erwin's input.

He thinks for a moment, keeping his eyes locked on Armin's pale face. As soon as they'd sat down, Armin sheepishly asked Erwin if he and Levi are in a relationship. After receiving his answer, he went into a frantic monologue about his best friend's rather peculiar and interesting love life.

Armin clearly cares deeply about Eren, meaning his ideas are most certainly genuine. Wanting to somehow find a way to pair him up with the guy he likes is reasonable and very - unusually - kind. Doing so by trying to manipulate Levi, however, is ridiculous and absolutely pointless.

"I'll help you," he finally says after a moment, which causes the younger boy to perk up with a brightened face. "but I think your plans need some major adjustments."

"Thank you so much, Erwin. Anything will be beneficial, anything at all."

"Levi cannot be swayed. He's not an idiot; he can see through every layer of bullshit someone were to paint their walls with. If you were to go about this, you would need to instead play with Eren's emotions."

"That won't be too hard. He's very... passionate and hot-headed, in the most endearing way possible. Plus he already thinks you two are a thing."

Erwin smiles. "He's not the first, and I doubt he'll be the last."

"How do you think I should go about it?"

This takes a little bit of contemplating. The best way to manipulate Eren is by making him believe even stronger that Levi isn't on the market, which is still going to require using Levi as some sort of "bait," and that is certainly not going to be easy. But, it is possible. Levi is going to get pissed off during the process either way, so Erwin supposes he should have some fun with this. "Well..."


	7. Chapter 7

The lockers beside Armin clatter loudly, and he looks over to see his best friend intensely staring at him. He gets a little nervous under the gaze, as it's a realization that he's going to have to lie to him yet again. For quite some time.

Oh dear.

"How was your date with Erwin?" Eren's bitterness is far from subtle.

Armin sighs. "Don't call it that, Eren. You know I'm not attracted to men. And that I'm not going to try and steal someone else's partner."

Eren groans. "Please don't remind me of that."

"You're the one who always complains about it. I wouldn't have even known Levi's with Erwin if not for you talking about it nonstop."

Large green eyes move from Armin's face to over his shoulder, and they harden. "Speak of the fucking devil."

Armin turns and sees Erwin walking down the hallway with an arm draped around Levi's shoulders. The shorter male seems a little irritated by the touch, but makes no effort to stop it. So far, this is playing out exactly as Erwin said it would. And judging by the way Eren's body tenses, and because Armin has known Eren for-basically-ever, he's positive the older blond's theories are going to continue to be true.

Neither of their upperclassmen pay them any mind, but the way Erwin glances down at Levi with a glimmer of interest in his eyes tells Armin that he knows they're there.

Eren growls and Armin looks back over at him.

"That guy really pisses me off."

"Because he's with Levi? Is that the only reason?"

"Of course that's not the only reason. He's arrogant. He thinks that just because he's smart and talented and hot that he's better than everyone else. He walks around with this holier-than-thou aura and it's annoying because he's not. He's an asshole."

Armin decides that he shouldn't tell Eren that he acts that way as well. Jean does it for him as he's passing by. He and Marco have to physically hold back the two hot-heads so that they don't tear each other's throats out.

This is going swimmingly.

* * *

He's walking down the hallway with Eren and Mikasa as they go to their art course, which is the only class the three of them share together. It's not uncommon to see Levi walking this route, usually with soccer team captain Gunther Schultz or fellow football player and debator Mike Zacharias if not alone. However, today he's accompanied by his "boyfriend." They aren't touching, but just the sight of Erwin gets the brunette standing to Armin's right fuming with petty anger.

"I can't fucking believe it," Eren grumbles, glaring holes into Erwin's seemingly oblivious approaching frame. "Now he's ruining my transitions between classes? It's like he's out to get me, I swear."

Armin feels Mikasa roll her eyes.

Levi and Erwin are engaged in a conversation, though they aren't looking at each other. Erwin is looking down at the open notebook in his right hand, and Levi is impassively staring straight ahead. The blond's left arm moves and Erwin puts a hand on the middle of Levi's back. A "What the fuck?" is clearly asked, but Erwin doesn't seem to address the question.

Armin glances over at Eren. As figured, he looks extremely pissed off. Mikasa rests a pale hand on his leather-covered arm, which seems to make the tanned male relax a little. The two "lovebirds" are even closer when Armin looks back in their direction.

Icy grey eyes briefly look over at the trio and Levi gives Mikasa's shoulder a small squeeze as he and Erwin walk past. The two siblings pretend to hate each other and have some sort of odd rivalry going on, but they're always looking out for each other - especially Levi for Mikasa, even though she doesn't really need it; they really make a great team. Sometimes seeing their chemistry makes Armin wish he wasn't an only child. He usually rethinks that when he visits their house and hears their constant silly arguments.

In fact, Armin is pretty sure that Levi's tenderness when it comes to Mikasa - in combination with his smarts, skills, good looks, and cold, dark, and mysterious personality - is what initially spurred Eren's huge crush on the guy. The slight contrast between at-home Levi and at-school Levi is one of the first things Eren started talking about at the beginning of his infatuation, as well as how nice his skin is (that one was definitely the weirdest at the time; yes, some of Eren's babblings have been even weirder).

* * *

"Armin," Eren's voice causes the blond to look up from his book. "I need you to be there at practice today to keep me sane and make sure I don't kill anyone."

"I have a feeling Mikasa put you up to this."

Eren sighs. "Yeah. She told me to say those words exactly. It'd be cool to have you there, though. We could grab some burgers afterwards or something."

Armin nods. "Sounds good."

He's sure Erwin has things planned for practice. No one on the team knows how to calm Eren down, so it'll be good Armin will be there to monitor his behavior. The only problem is that Coach doesn't allow him in the locker room. Hopefully Erwin won't make any fake advances without Armin around, because Eren certainly isn't able to contain his anger himself.


End file.
